


Anniversary of Misunderstanding

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom Link, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Link cookes, Link wears a frilly Apron, Living Together, M/M, Modern, Modern Day, One-Shot, Romance, Smut, Top Dark Link, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: ONE-SHOT YAOI. RATED M for a sex scene! Dark has been distant with Link, and Link hates it! Their 2 year anniversary is coming up, yet Dark ignores him! Link is almost willing to do anything! Even wear a pink frilly apron!... well.. almost willing. xD(Wrote this forever ago, forgot to post it on this site! oops)





	Anniversary of Misunderstanding

Link sighed, sitting up in bed and scratching his ruffled blonde hair. Link looked down at the sheets and turned to the mound under the covers next to him. Dark was sleeping face first into his pillow, his muffled snoring barely audible. His silver hair spread out all over the pillow.

Link got out of bed quietly and moved out of the room, walking into the kitchen and sitting in a chair, resting his elbows on the table. It was only 7 in the morning, but Link felt as if he had been awake for hours.

Link and Dark first became lovers almost 2 years ago, both incredibly happy to finally be able to express their feelings. Dark and Link both moved into a small one bedroom apartment a couple months into their relationship. Both were so happy and lived in pure bliss.

That is, until a few days ago.

Dark suddenly became very distant from Link. He would rarely kiss Link anymore, let alone have sex with him. Dark wouldn't talk much and would look away and avoid eye contact whenever Link tried to talk to him.

Link sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. I don't understand Dark. Why are you distancing yourself from me? Did I do something wrong?

Link racked his brain trying to remember their past conversations and dates, trying to see if he could remember ever doing something Dark didn't like.

Link then frowned. If anything, I should be the one angry! Dark is always doing perverted stuff to do, and always takes me whenever he wants to! Plus he would always embarrass me outside by getting too close or surprisingly kiss me!

Link blushed remembering these memories and shook his head. Ugh! It's no use! I don't know what I did!

Link got up and sighed, his green tank top tight on him; clearly showing his muscles underneath.

"What am I going to do? Our 2 year anniversary is tomorrow! And he still will barely talk to me!" Link sighed again before going to the fridge to get milk for some cereal. After eating, Link went into the shower, stripping out of his tank top and boxers and getting under the warm water. He brushed his hair back and listened to the water.

"Maybe I should try to make him a really big breakfast for tomorrow. A really nice one, for our anniversary. I was going to get him something too but... if he continues like this, I don't know if I want to be with him much longer..." Link hugged himself and leaned against the cool wet wall.

After a few moments, Link turned off the water and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his hips and walked into the bedroom. Dark was already awake, sitting up stretching. Link gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Dark." Link said. Dark just nodded and looked away. Link grew frustrated.

"What's wrong Dark? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" Link demanded.

Dark sighed and scratched his head. "It's nothing Link, don't worry about it."

Link threw his hands up and left the room with a huff. Dark sighed and got up, getting dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Dark walked into the living room to see Link turned away from him watching the news on the couch.

"I'm going out Link." Dark said. Link just scoffed. "Whatever." He said.

Dark sighed and grabbed his hoodie before leaving the apartment. Link's hair covered his eyes as a tear fell down.

"Stupid Dark! I will totally get him for ignoring me all this time! Tomorrow I am making the best breakfast he has ever had!" Link stood up, a glimmer in his eye in determination as he grabbed his keys to his car and his coat and wallet, rushing out of the house.

A few hours later, Link got home with an armful of groceries. He got them into the fridge and pantry before taking the last of the bags with him into his and Dark's room. He laid out the item he got on the bed.

It was a frilly pink apron with hearts all over it and a big "Be Mine" stitched on the front. Link blushed and turned away from the apron. Just thinking of wearing this, let alone wearing it without anything else, was almost too much.

Why did I even get this? I wasn't planning to go this far. Link grabbed it and shoved it back into the bag, before taking it into the kitchen and shoving the back into a bottom drawer. "Dark never comes into the kitchen, so he won't find it. I will just return it later."

Link then went about the small apartment, cleaning up here and there, watching TV for a few hours, and playing a few video games. After a few hours Link stood up from sweeping the floor and wiped his forehead, looking up at the clock on a nearby wall. It read 9:30 pm. "Where the hell is Dark?" Link griped, tossing the broom away.

"Well if he doesn't come home, I will make the food all for myself!" He growled and went into their bedroom, landing face first on the bed. He turned himself around and curled up on Dark's side, a few tears in his eyes.

"Why Dark?... I love you so much.. Why are you doing this?" Link sniffed, burying his face into Dark's pillow and inhaling his scent. Soon afterwards, Link fell asleep.

A sharp beeping from Link's alarm woke him up at 7:00 am. Link sat up and rubbed his eyes, turning off the alarm. He looked sideways and saw Dark's figure under the sheets. He gave a small smile and got out of bed.

"Even though he has been being mean, I will still make him some breakfast." Taking a hair tie, Link took all he could of his hair and tied it back, which wasn't all that much. He then walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

He made heart shaped pancakes, bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and even sugar cookies. He made them into little hearts that said Happy 2nd Anniversary. Link smiled happily when they turned out perfect. He set them on a plate in the middle of the table. He turned back to pour some orange juice for Dark, only when the bacon popped and startled him. Link dropped the plastic container of orange juice in surprise, getting it all over his clothes. "Oh crap!" Link looked down at his soaked shirt and boxers. Dark was going to be up any minute, maybe even sooner with the smells. Link looked around.

All my clothes are in the room, I won't be able to get them without waking him up! Link tried to figure out what to do, and then remember the apron. "Oh goddesses no..." Link turned to the drawer with said apron with a venomous glare.

"I can't believe I am considering this..." After a sigh, Link slide out of his wet clothes and threw them into the hamper. Throwing all his pride along with the clothes, Link slid the apron on and tied it. He looked at himself with the apron on. It was low enough that his lower region wouldn't be seen, but if he were to move quickly, it would pick up. Not to mention his butt was in plain view.

"Ugh.. I will just hurry up and finish this, and when Dark gets up, I will go into our room and change. I just rather not be nude completely." Link cleaned up the orange juice and threw the container away. Luckily the glass was still on the table, so he simply cleaned it up a bit and went to the fridge to get the last carton of orange juice. After filling it up and then getting the bacon on the plates, Link then turned back to make some more scrambled eggs.

That was when Dark woke up and headed out of the room. His eyes widened when he saw a naked Link wearing a pink frilly apron. Link had yet to notice him, but Dark's eyes were taking in the view. A perfectly round butt, ripe for the taking. Dark and Link hadn't had sex for a while, and Dark was starting to get hungry.

Link hummed to himself as he was making the scrambled eggs and jumped when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. "D-Dark?" Link gasped, turning his head. Dark gave him a small smile and nipped at his neck, causing Link to jump.

"Dark! I am making breakfast, go sit down and eat!" Link tried to hide a moan when Dark ran his hands down Link's thighs. "Hmm, but you look much more delicious." Dark purred, kissing his neck. Link felt his whole body start to get warming, but shrugged it away and pushed Dark off. Oh now he wants to do it? After he has been mean for days? Link was a bit pissed off, but he didn't let it show as he smiled at Dark.

"Go eat some breakfast first Dark." Dark started to argue but Link raise an eyebrow and Dark retreated to the table in defeat. Both were equal in strength, but Link also knew Dark's weaknesses, and Dark didn't want to risk it.

Dark sat down and looked up at Link. "On one condition." Link turned to him, and raised his eyebrow again. "Yes?"

"You need to wear that apron all day, and nothing else." Dark stated. Link blushed hard and turned away. "F-Fine. If it will get you to eat what I made you!" And plus make you talk to me... Link thought.

Link sat down after finishing the eggs, and sat in front of his plate of food. His butt felt cold against the chair and he really wished he could go and get some shorts. Link looked up and saw Dark staring at him with an odd stare. "What?" Link asked. Dark shook his head and resumed eating. "Nothing." He said.

Link mentally sighed. We are never going to make it it seems... He thought as he ate his breakfast.

Every time Link glanced up, Dark was eating, but was also staring at him. Link would look down quickly and resume eating. He fidgeted a bit in his chair. This is uncomfortable... Link thought.

Soon after they finished eating, Dark left to go take a shower while Link cleaned the dishes. A few minutes later, warm, but wet arms slithered their way around Link's waist again, only this time under the apron.

"Dark! Get yourself dried off!" Link admonished him, glancing back. Dark's silver hair was ruffled and wet, drips of water falling from the tips and onto his cheeks. He nuzzled Link's neck, earning a yelp at the water falling on his neck. Dark leaned forward and kisses his ear. "I would, but I need to take care of something first.." He moved a leg in between Link's, and Link gasped at the erection he could feel against his butt.

Link's cheeks got warmer as he held onto the counter with both his hands. It has been so long... He thought. Dark slid a hand down Link's thigh, before moving it up again and moving in between his legs, fondling his slowly growing erection. Link's legs buckled and he had to hold onto the counter even more for support. Dark snickered and started to pump Link's dick. Link let out a moan. "Aahh... D-Dark..." He tried to speak but no words could come out.

Dark kisses Link's neck and pulls him towards their bed. Link follows along until he gets thrown on his back on the bed. He looks up at Dark with half-lidded eyes as Dark crawls over him. Dark smirks and lowers his head, capturing Link's lips in a heated kiss.

Link shivered underneath Dark as Dark ran his hands down Link's chest, pinching a nipple and earning a gasp from Link. Dark leaned down and brushed a finger over one nipple, while moving to the other and sucking on it with his mouth. Link's eyes widened and his chest rose off the bed as he gasped. Dark ran a hand underneath Link's waist and sat up, pulling him along and kissing him deeply. Link closed his eyes and placed his hands on Dark's warm chest.

Link could feel Dark's dick presses against his lower regions, and he himself was fully hard. Dark pushed Link back down on the bed and moved 3 fingers to Link's lips.

"Suck." Dark said. Link complied and sucked and licked at the 3 digits. After a moment Dark pulled his fingers away and bent down to Link's little hole. He placed one finger there before shoving it in. Link gasped and wiggled at the intruding digit. It has been so long, Link's body had forgotten Dark.

Dark moved his finger back and forth, before adding a second digit into the warm cavern. He started to scissor Link as Link tossed his head side to side moaning. After Dark had gotten Link prepared, he moved over to grab a bottle of lube nearby and put some on his own dick. He slathered it good before positioning between Link's legs. Link looked at him with lust filled eyes. Dark gave him a soft smile and slowly penetrated Link, earning a loud moan.

"Daarkkk!" Link moaned, spreading his legs farther to give Dark better access. Dark started to move fasting, going in and out of Link, as he too was panting.

"Hmm.. Link, you are so tight." Dark said, panting as he thrust into Link. Link moaned and moved with Dark's thrusts, grabbing a handful of the sheets as he panted.

"Aah... D-Daaarkk...aahnnnnn..." Link's eyes were closed as he moaned in lust as Dark pounded into him harder and harder. Link could feel himself getting close, and could see by the serious expression Dark was giving, that he was close too.

"Ahh.. D-Darkk... I'm... c-cloosee..." Link tried to speak but he was such a hot mess he couldn't speak. Dark simply nodded and gave one final hard thrust into Link, hitting his prostate and earning a loud cry as Link came. Dark bent himself over Link and came inside the tight hole, feeling his cum seeping out and along his dick.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Dark pulled out of Link and collapsed next to him, both men staring at each other as they panted.

After both of their breathing returned to normal, Link sat up and got out of bed, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Dark used some tissues to clean up, before putting on boxers and a black T-shirt.

Link left the shower only a few minutes later in a towel tied to his waist and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked him, sitting on the bed. "Did you not enjoy it?"

Link shook his head and sat next to him. "It isn't that... I just.. I want to know why you have been so distant lately." Link said, turning to him. Dark blinked.

"I have?" He asked, looking almost bored. Link's temper flared. He threw a pillow at Dark's head, knocking him down on the bed.

"You are such a jerk! You have rarely been talking to me for a week now! We haven't had sex since then except for today, and you are really short-tempered with me all the time!" Link yelled, clenching his hands.

Dark scratched his head. "Link..." He started softly. He stood up and grabbed Link's fists in his hands. "I didn't realize I was acting like that... the thing is, well..." Link looked up and was shocked to see Dark was blushing and looking away.

"Dark?" Link started. Dark turned to him, a determined look on his face. "I have been so nervous the past week, trying to figure out how I would ask you. I guess trying to figure it all out has made me be short with you, and I am so sorry."

Link's heart skipped a beat. Is he saying.. what I think he is saying?

Dark then bent down on one knee, still holding both of Link's hands. Link's heart jumped and he stared down at Dark in shock. Dark looked down as he used one hand to reach into his pocket.

"I have been trying to figure out the perfect time, and to clear things up, I will do it now." Dark pulled out a black box and used his one hand to flick the box open, revealing a plain silver ring. His other hand held tightly on Link's still clenched hand; his hand clenching too, clearly showing he was nervous.

"Link... Will you marry me?" He asked, looking up and Link with his bright red eyes. Link's free hand rushed up and covered his mouth as he gasped.

"Dark..." He was so shocked. Tears started to fill his eyes and he cried.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Dark smiled and stood up, hugging Link to him tightly as he cried in joy. Dark leaned away and put both his hands on Link's cheeks, smiling at the crying man. "I love you so much Link." He kissed Link tenderly, and Link could only hold onto Dark tightly, a smile forming on his teary face.

"I love you too Dark."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment my lovelies!


End file.
